


✧Kucing Oren✧

by bby_jiji



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_jiji/pseuds/bby_jiji
Summary: Ayden Calistio, seorang jelmaan kucing mutan yang merasa jengah atas tingkah laku Danish Rafael, tetangganya sendiri.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin





	✧Kucing Oren✧

hshajsjznnskaskskksskskakkaakkaakakakkakaka


End file.
